wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cenarion Circle
=General= An organization of Druids (both Tauren and Night Elf) named after Cenarius, dedicated to protecting nature and restoring the damage done to it by malevolent forces. They have many posts, but their main home is the town of Nighthaven in Moonglade. Druids can transport to Nighthaven at level 10. Anyone else will have to wait until they can make it to Felwood and find a way through the Timbermaw Furbolg tunnels. Valor's Rest and Cenarion Hold (new Village in 1.8) in Silithus have a large amount of quests that raise faction with the Cenarion Circle. =Summary= .. to do .. =Cenarion Hold= See Cenarion Hold Field Duty quest The Field duty quest gives substantial rewards (including epics at the end) from a series of quests introduced in Patch 1.9. =Windstones= There are 3 Twilight Hammer camps in Silithus each with Lesser, normal, and Greater Wind Stones in them. They display a 'use' icon when you mouse over them, however if you activate one unprepared, it will zap you with lightning. And yes, it will kill you if you are dumb and try it enough times. :p General Info In Silithus, there are 3 Twilight Camps. In each Twilight Camp there are 3 different kinds of stones: Greater Windstone, Windstone, and Lesser Windstone. Each of the stones will summon an Abyssal Elemental. The more powerful the windstone, the more powerful the elemental, and the better the loot. What they drop depends on which one you summon. All of the stones require, at minimum, the Twilight Trappings Set. This is a 3 piece cloth armor set with a head, shoulder, and chest piece. They have no stats, and the set bonus only allows you to interact with Windstones. They have about a 20% drop rate off the Twilight Cultists, don't bother buying them off the AH unless you're really lazy, you can farm a full set in about 15 minutes. * Important Note: Using the Twilight Set, Medallion of Station, or the Ring of Lordship to activate any of the Windstones will consume the 3 armor pieces, medallion, and or ring! If you fail to kill the elemental and he despawns, you will NOT get the pieces back, broken or otherwise. So don't do it unless you are prepared to take down whichever boss you are summoning. Twilight Texts Twilight Texts drop off any of the cult members at random, around 20% of the time. The patrolling Twilight Prophet can drop 8-10 pages. If you aquire a stack of 10 of these, you have two choices. There are 2 repeatable quests you can choose to do. The first is from one of the Tauren near the Horde Flight point. This is the more obvious one. It rewards faction for turn in, plus some nice pocket change. The second quest is kind of hidden, unless you have followed some of the other quest chains in the zone, and have found the guy hiding in the cave on the east side of the zone. If you turn in a stack to him you recieve NO FACTION. However! In about an hour after you give him the text, you will get some mail from him with a package. The package will contain some decoded text with some info on it, which you may or may not find interesting. Also in the package are some random goodies. This includes cheese, water, potions, scrolls of strength/agility/whatever, and possibly one of the Darkrune patterns. These tend to sell quite well on the AH, as they offer high shadow resistance. Objects of Beckoning If you complete the quest to collect 10 Encrypted Twilight Texts, and turn them in to the NPC in the cave, INSTEAD of turning them in to the NPC in town, you will recieve a letter in the mail a few hours later. In the mail you get a bag, the bag can contain various crafting schematics, as well as some scrolls that will allow you to create beckoning objects. *Crests of Beckoning are used on Lesser Windstones. *Signets of Beckoning are used on normal Windstones. *Scepters of Beckoning are used on Greater Windstones. Each of they Scrolls require various reagents, ranging from 1-20 elemental air/earth/fire, herbalism plants, truesilver rods, and Dark Runes. Scroll of Beckoning The purpose of the Objects of Beckoning are to enable you to summon a specific type of elemental from the stones. For the Lesser stones this is kind of pointless, the Templars loot tables are mostly the same between all 4 types. For the Dukes and higher, this can be useful, as each drops a different object. It takes quite a bit of time to aquire the materials to summon a Duke or a Lord, so this may be worthwhile. Lesser Windstones The Lesser Windstones summon Templars . To use a Lesser Windstone requires: *A Twilight Set The Lesser stones summon a Templar, a 60 elite that can be taken down easily by a group of 1-3. Be sure to bring a healer of some sort, they hit for ~700. There are 4 possible Templars that can be summoned, which one is summoned is random. However, you can pick which Templar you'd like to summon if you acquire the right Crest of Beckoning and appropriate materials. Each will drop an Abyssal Crest, and there's a good chance that it will drop a random BoE green item. They can drop blues, but the chance to do so is only slightly higher than any other random NPC. Normal Windstones The "normal" windstones spawn Dukes. To use a "normal" windstone requires: * A Twilight Set * A Medallion of Station. Obtained. The Medallion can be acquired from Dukes of the Council. This quest requires 3 Abyssal Crests, 1 Large Brilliant Shard, and Friendly Reputation. Wearing the Set and the Medallion allows you to activate the Windstone, which will summon a random Duke. You can specifiy which Duke you wish to summon by acquiring the appropriate Scroll and materials. These are level 62 elites, and can be taken by a group of 5 if everyone knows what they're doing. If you're doing this with a pickup group, grab 8 or more. Each has different attacks, none are particularly difficult, although the Air elemental does use a hurricane like attack that does 400 per tick. Each of them will drop a different BoP blue item, most of which are very nice. They will also drop a blue item called an Abyssal Signet, which you can turn in for some faction and a nice bag of random stuff. Quick numbers to summon one Duke: *4 Twilight Sets *1 Large Brilliant Shard Greater Windstones Greater Windstones summon Royal Lords. To use the stone requires: * Twilight Set * The Medallion of Station * Twilight Cultist Ring of Lordship. The ring can be aquired from: * Lords of the Council. This quest requires 3 Abyssal Signets, 5 Large Brilliant Shards, and Revered reputation. * or it also drops off a rare spawn Twilight Lord Everun that can spawn at any of the 3 twilight camps, and wanders around the camp. If he's not at one camp, check a different one. Even though he's classified rare, reports have his spawn time at less than 15 minutes, although he can spawn at any one of the 3 camps. Activating the Greater Windstone will summon a random ?? (raid boss) elite that requires anywhere from 30-40 people to defeat. You can specify which Lord you want to summon if you have the appropriate Scroll and materials. There are four different ones and each one drops a different epic. It is not a 100% chance to drop an epic, but it's pretty high, somewhere around 70%. If not an epic, then you'll get a blue. They also drop Abyssal Scepters Abyssal Scepters can be turned in for rep with the Cenarion Circle, same as the crests and rings. However it's plausible that these can be used to summon a still more powerful entity, however this is still speculation, nobody has discovered any quest or object that would lend credit to this theory. Even the few who have reached exalted already report there's no further use for them at this point. It's most likely that they could be used in the next patch to help open the gates of Ahn'Qiraj. Quick numbers of total required items to summon 1 Royal (including items to summon Dukes as precursor): *16 Twlight Sets *9 Large Brilliant Shards =Reputation= Trash Mobs and Repetable Quests Repeatable Reputation Tasks: * 1 Reputation point for killing any Twilight Cultist. (As of 1.9, you can do this up to Honored.) * 5 Reputation points for killing a Templar which is summoned using Twilight Cultist Set (Mantle, Cowl, and Robe) at lesser Wind Stones. * 10 Reputation points for killing a Duke which is summoned using 4 Twilight Cultist Sets, Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station and 1 Large Brillant Shard at Wind Stones. * 50 Repuation points for killing a Royal which is summoned using 16 Twilight Cultist Sets, Twilight Cultist Ring of Lordship and 9 Large Brillant Shards at Greater Wind Stones. * 100 Repuation points for Secret Communication which requires 10 Encrypted Twilight Text. Quests Druids can gain faction points with the Circle by completing the quests to get Bear Form, Cure Poison, and Aquatic Form. There is one quest in Maraudon from Desolace which gives faction points with the Circle also. The quest for Dire Maul East from Moonglade can be returned for reputation, too. * Armanent of War - 100 faction * Brann Bronzebeard's Lost Letter - 100 faction * Breaking the Code - 100 faction * Deadly Desert Venom - 75 faction * Dearest Natalia - 100 faction ** Into the Maw of Madness - 200 faction * Desert Recipe - 10 faction ** Sharing the Knowledge - 50 faction *** Kitchen Assistance - 50 faction * Dukes of the Council - 75 faction ** Bor Wildmane - 25 faction * Glyph Chasing - 100 faction * Hive in the Tower - 100 faction ** Umber, Archivist - 50 faction *** Uncovering Past Secrets - 150 faction * Securing the Supply Lines - 75 faction ** Stepping Up Security - 100 faction * The Twilight Mystery - 100 faction ** The Deserter - 50 faction * Twilight Geolords - 100 faction ** Vyral the Vile - 150 faction * Noggle's Last Hope - 100 faction * Noggle's Lost Satchel - 100 faction * Shards of the Felvine - 100 faction * Unraveling the mystery - 75 faction ** The Calling - 200 faction * WANTED: Deathclap, Terror of the Sands - 100 faction * What Tomorrow Brings - 100 faction =Rewards= Enchanting Coming in 1.9 Patch +15 Fire Resistance to Cloak (Friendly) +15 Nature Resistance to Cloak (Honored) Leatherworking Friendly * Pattern: Sandstalker Bracers * Pattern: Spitfire Bracers Honored * Pattern: Sandstalker Gauntlets * Pattern: Spitfire Gauntlets Revered * Pattern: Sandstalker Breastplate * Pattern: Spitfire Breastplate Exalted * Pattern: Dreamscale Breastplate Tailoring Many dresses can be found/crafted there, with a special Dress Master NPC. Category:Druids Category:Organization Category:Faction